A Helping Hand of Love
by RickBeckett
Summary: Jim Beckett is too ill to walk his Katie down the aisle. He reaches out to a friend. The gift of love. Probably a one shot ... it's pretty complete. Reviews may change that status. First chap edited to remove confusing words.
1. Chapter 1

Setting: A small church just outside of New York City.

It is May of 2015 four years since Beckett was shot by the sniper. Three years since the lies and secrets had hurt both Kate and Rick. Two and half years since the F.B.I. had stumbled onto the man behind Johanna Beckett's murder. Agent Shaw had received an anonymous tip including a lot of evidence that pointed to a dirty politician and dirty cops. Included was proof that Captain Roy Montgomery was setup forced to go along by his training officer. Shaw had arranged for Beckett being the arresting officer. Kate was finally free to be happy … to love.

It had been a long painful journey.

* * *

Today is the day that Kate Beckett had been dreaming of for years. The day she would walk down the aisle in front of her family and friends. Her family was not traditional, it was made of a small circle of special people that she had worked with and come to love. With her fiancé's blessing, the invited guests had been kept to less than seventy people including his family. There were a few celebrity guests. The Mayor of New York and two Judges among the guests they were proud to be invited, they admired Kate Beckett.

The day was perfect except that her mother was not there to help her dress, having been murdered sixteen years ago. Kate ached a bit for that, but having finally seen the man responsible locked away forever it did not hurt quite as bad as she feared. The pain that was worse was looking at her father. He was happy for her, but the sense of loss was overwhelming.

The years he had spent medicating his pain with alcohol had caught up to him. His body now failing he was confined to a wheelchair. He was trying to hide his grief, but Kate knew that her father was mourning not being able to walk her down the aisle in the traditional sense. His health had reached the point he could barely speak and only for very short periods. The high cost of treatments staggering and stressing father and daughter.

They had only discussed the walk and first dance once; two months ago; when she told him she was getting married. They both cried. They both knew that the date chosen for her wedding was set with the hope that he would still be alive, neither of them able to actual talk about that. He was on the transplant list, but the odds were low.

Kate looked to her father and could see his love and his regrets. Without a word, he told her she was beautiful and how proud her mother would have been. The tears came then. Jenny was quick to tab away the tears for her. There was a noise at the door … Lanie was back.

"Kate Beckett crying? Spill girl."

The turn of her eyes back to her dad told Lanie what had brought the tears to Kate's eyes. Lanie watched as Kate walked over and kneeled down to give her dad a kiss. "Katie, he was right you truly are extraordinary." The hushed whisper of her father's love was stunning. He had not said more than one word at a time in weeks. The effort it took to day those eight words left Jim Beckett straining for air.

"Daddy, I love you." The worry and pain filled the room with her love. They all knew what losing her father was going to do to Kate. Marrying her one and done would help lessen the loss a little, but it was still going to be very painful. Everyone and especially Kate was still hoping for a miracle.

Lanie had walked over to the two of them. She looked at Jim and her eyes told him what he needed to know. That yes his old friend was there to walk Katie down the aisle. He had come after all these years.

A knock on the door, then the voice of her brother, "Kate, I need your dad for a few minutes may I come in?"

"Esposito, of course dad's ready."

"Daddy, I'll see you in a few minutes." Another kiss and Kate walked over to the window to gaze out at the beautiful garden. Everyone saw that the moment was special to Kate, so they left her alone to have some peace in the quiet alcove.

Javier walked over to his wife. "Lanie, stay with Kate. Mr. Beckett and I will be back in a few minutes." He then wheeled the father of the bride out of the room and down the hall to meet with his friend. Javier had known that Mr. B needed to see his friend. They would not need a lot of time, but a few minutes were in order. He opened the door and pushed Mr. B into the small room. He left the two friends alone.

"Jim, I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

Jim shook his head. He spoke with his eyes. It was a trait the Beckett's all had. He was clearly saying that no apology was needed. Conveying that his friend coming and doing this for him and Kate meant the world to him, that he knew just how much his friend loved them.

"Thanks." Was all that Jim could say he was too weak to offer more. He marveled at the quiet strength he had always seen in the younger man.

It had been a long time. Both men had loved and lost. Both men knew what the other was thinking. Instead of words, they shared that knowledge. The friends shared a deep embrace. His friend was not yet willing to accept that Jim was dying. There was hope. Seeing Katie get married would strengthen Jim. He also worried that with Katie loved that Jim might let go.

"Jim, promise Katie you won't give up that you will fight to see your grandchildren."

Jim smiled. Again, his eyes spoke for him screaming loudly that he very much wanted to see Kate become a mom.

"Jim, you are not losing a daughter you are gaining a son. It is time Javier will take you back to her. We will save the surprise for when the music starts. We cannot have the blushing bride crying too much before she walks down the aisle now can we?

Jim smiled. His friend opened the door and pushed Jim's chair out to the waiting Javier. They arrived back in the bride's dressing salon just in time to hear Kate ask Lanie …

"How's he look does his blue tie bring out his eyes?" The nervous bride wondered.

"Kate, you know it. The man can wear anything, but yes, the tie is perfect. He looks nearly as beautiful as you do."

"Lanie, handsome ruggedly handsome." A slight gasp at the ruggedly part … the excitement of the moment had gotten to the blushing bride. Just then, she saw her dad and Javier.

"Kate, here's your dad and yes he does look ruggedly handsome." Kate was grateful for the relief offered by her brother. No one had to say a word about her excitement. Kate took her father over to the window so they could look out at the garden of flowers. The location had been chosen knowing her mother would have loved this small church and its gardens.

Lanie and Javier stayed in the room, but at a distance, allowing the Beckett's their last moments, before the family got a little bigger. A moment they both understood was filled with a lot of emotions for Kate and her dad. Lanie looked to her husband. She was surprised to see a touch of sadness in his eyes. She knew how much Kate meant to Javier, but he rarely let anyone see how much he cared. "Javi?"

"She's beautiful. He better never hurt her. Her dad has a surprise for her an old friend to walk her down the aisle. You need some extra tissues." Emotional and to the point at the same time it caused Lanie loved her man even more after the simple statement.

"She's happy and thank you."

A knock on the door … "Kate, everyone, it's time." Julie the wedding coordinator was nearly as nervous as everyone in the room was. She had fallen in love with the bride and her quirky family. The rare connection with a client was what truly made her job fun.

Jenny, Ryan and their son were waiting just outside the doors to the sanctuary. Alex Ryan was barely old enough to walk, but just old enough that with his parents help he could serve as ring bearer. Just out of sight was Kate's surprise escort. He would walk up once Kate was in a position to walk down the aisle. Julie had arranged a brief pause after learning about the long lost family friend's surprise appearance. Everyone understood the walk had to happen immediately the emotions would be too much otherwise.

Julie smiled and handed Kate a small lace bag. Inside Kate knew were several lace handkerchiefs for her tears. Julie had told her to tuck the bag under her bouquet. It was one of the little things to help the bride. Kate was not expecting the two loose ones that Julie passed her as well. "Kate, you look lovely. Now your dad has a surprise for you."

Kate looked down to her father. The look in his eyes was overflowing with love … "Time" she heard her father rasp out. Kate turned to her right and only when she got a look at her father's friend did she know how much her father and his friend loved her. She knew the two men had not talked in a couple of years. There had been a falling out she was involved. The shock that he would do this for her dad and for her was overwhelming.

"Kate, you are as beautiful as I imagined you would be. You make us all proud. Shall we?" Her escort offered his arm, before she could say a word.

The music started as if on cue. The doors were opened to allow the procession. First the Ryans, than Lanie and Javier pushed Jim Beckett down the aisle. The gasps at the stunning bride, Kate Beckett was a princess bride even without royal blood. The guests who knew Kate all knew the family friend, and of the falling out understood the gesture of love he was offering. They were all filled with the sight of unconditional love at its finest.

As they approached her waiting fiancé, Kate whispered to her friend … "Thank you. Are you filling in for the father daughter dance too?"

"No, you need to sit in his chair and hold him Kate." She choked back a sob.

"You're right I wasn't thinking."

"Are you staying?" they had arrived at the alter barely noticing it was time.

He leaned in to give her the traditional kiss on the cheek, before she was placed in the hands and trust of her one and done.

"You know I can't. No regrets, my presence would create too many questions." He felt her hand reach up to his cheek. They looked into each other's eyes for the first time in a very long time.

She started to speak … "I'm so… " He quickly cut her off before she could say the words.

"Don't be you found him. Now it is time for you to be happy."

Kate took one last look and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I am sorry. What you did for my father, for me, today I can never thank you enough. I am never going to see you again am I?" She knew the answer before the words left her lips.

"No Kate we can't. We will always have our memories and if you ever need anything. Your dad's bills are taken care of. That's my wedding present no argument. Be happy your smile is too beautiful to be hidden." Left unsaid was that Javier Esposito knew how to reach him.

He reached down and squeezed Kate's hand for the last time … "Always" he whispered one last time and then turned with tears streaming down his face he walked back down the aisle.

She turned to watch him leave.

_A silent thank you mouthed to his back ... She waited to see if he turned back to look ... He did briefly and then the doors closed behind him._


	2. Clarification of Chapter 1

A/N ... I am really surprised that the people are missing who Ed was ... He is from her and her father's past. He walked her down the aisle. They have a conversation where he tells her that her father's bills are paid. That's her wedding present and not to argue. Her father is likely dying meaning big medical bills. She then talks about never seeing him again. He tells her no they can't he turned and walked away with tears. Since apparently it was too subtle, here is the first and possibly final chapter with a few simple yet key changes.

Setting: A small church just outside of New York City.

It is May of 2015 four years since Beckett was shot by the sniper. Three years since the lies and secrets had hurt both Kate and Rick. Two and half years since the F.B.I. had stumbled onto the man behind Johanna Beckett's murder. Agent Shaw had received an anonymous tip including a lot of evidence that pointed to a dirty politician and dirty cops. Included was proof that Captain Roy Montgomery was setup forced to go along by his training officer. Shaw had arranged for Beckett being the arresting officer. Kate was finally free to be happy … to love.

It had been a long painful journey.

* * *

Today is the day that Kate Beckett had been dreaming of for years. The day she would walk down the aisle in front of her family and friends. Her family was not traditional, it was made of a small circle of special people that she had worked with and come to love. With her fiancé's blessing, the invited guests had been kept to less than seventy people including his family. There were a few celebrity guests. The Mayor of New York and two Judges among the guests they were proud to be invited, they admired Kate Beckett.

The day was perfect except that her mother was not there to help her dress, having been murdered sixteen years ago. Kate ached a bit for that, but having finally seen the man responsible locked away forever it did not hurt quite as bad as she feared. The pain that was worse was looking at her father. He was happy for her, but the sense of loss was overwhelming.

The years he had spent medicating his pain with alcohol had caught up to him. His body now failing he was confined to a wheelchair. He was trying to hide his grief, but Kate knew that her father was mourning not being able to walk her down the aisle in the traditional sense. His health had reached the point he could barely speak and only for very short periods.

They had only discussed the walk and first dance once; two months ago; when she told him she was getting married. They both cried. They both knew that the date chosen for her wedding was set with the hope that he would still be alive, neither of them able to actual talk about that. He was on the transplant list, but the odds were low.

Kate looked to her father and could see his love and his regrets. Without a word, he told her she was beautiful and how proud her mother would have been. The tears came then. Jenny was quick to tab away the tears for her. There was a noise at the door … Lanie was back.

"Kate Beckett crying? Spill girl."

The turn of her eyes back to her dad told Lanie what had brought the tears to Kate's eyes. Lanie watched as Kate walked over and kneeled down to give her dad a kiss. "Katie, he was right you truly are extraordinary." The hushed whisper of her father's love was stunning. He had not said more than one word at a time in weeks. The effort it took to day those eight words left Jim Beckett straining for air.

"Daddy, I love you." The worry and pain filled the room with her love. They all knew what losing her father was going to do to Kate. Marrying her one and done would help lessen the loss a little, but it was still going to be very painful. Everyone and especially Kate was still hoping for a miracle.

Lanie had walked over to the two of them. She looked at Jim and her eyes told him what he needed to know. That yes his old friend was there to walk Katie down the aisle. He had come after all these years.

A knock on the door, then the voice of her brother, "Kate, I need your dad for a few minutes may I come in?"

"Esposito, of course dad's ready."

"Daddy, I'll see you in a few minutes." Another kiss and Kate walked over to the window to gaze out at the beautiful garden. Everyone saw that the moment was special to Kate, so they left her alone to have some peace in the quiet alcove.

Javier walked over to his wife. "Lanie, stay with Kate. Mr. Beckett and I will be back in a few minutes." He then wheeled the father of the bride out of the room and down the hall to meet with his friend. Javier had known that Mr. B needed to see his friend. They would not need a lot of time, but a few minutes were in order. He opened the door and pushed Mr. B's into the small room. He left the two friends alone.

"Jim, I'm sorry I haven't been around much."

Jim shook his head. He spoke with his eyes. It was a trait the Beckett's all had. He was clearly saying that no apology was needed. Conveying that his friend coming and doing this for him and Kate meant the world to him, that he knew just how much Ed loved them.

"Ed, thanks." Was all that Jim could say he was too weak to offer more.

It had been a long time. Both men had loved and lost. Both men knew what the other was thinking. Instead of words, they shared that knowledge and Ed took his ill friend into an embrace. Ed was not yet willing to accept that Jim was dying. There was hope. Ed knew seeing Katie get married would strengthen Jim. He also worried that with Katie loved that Jim might let go.

"Jim, promise Katie you won't give up that you will fight to see your grandchildren."

Jim smiled. Again, his eyes spoke for him screaming loudly that he very much wanted to see Kate become a mom.

"Jim, you are not losing a daughter you are gaining a son. It is time Javier will take you back to her. We will save the surprise for when the music starts. We cannot have the blushing bride crying too much before she walks down the aislenow can we?

Jim smiled. Ed opened the door and pushed Jim's chair out to the waiting Javier. They arrived back in the bride's dressing salon just in time to hear Kate ask Lanie …

"How's he look does his blue tie bring out his eyes?" The nervous bride wondered.

"Kate, you know it. The man can wear anything, but yes, the tie is perfect. He looks nearly as beautiful as you do."

"Lanie, handsome ruggedly handsome." A slight gasp at the ruggedly part … the excitement of the moment had gotten to the blushing bride. Just then, she saw her dad and Javier.

"Kate, here's your dad and yes he does look ruggedly handsome." Kate was grateful for the relief offered by her brother. No one had to say a word about her excitement. Kate took her father over to the window so they could look out at the garden of flowers. The location had been chosen knowing her mother would have loved this small church and its gardens.

Lanie and Javier stayed in the room, but at a distance, allowing the Beckett's their last moments, before the family got a little bigger. A moment they both understood was filled with a lot of emotions for Kate and her dad. Lanie looked to her husband. She was surprised to see a touch of sadness in his eyes. She knew how much Kate meant to Javier, but he rarely let anyone see how much he cared. "Javi?"

"She's beautiful. He better never hurt her. Her dad has a surprise for her an old friend to walk her down the aisle. You need some extra tissues." Emotional and to the point at the same time it caused Lanie loved her man even more after the simple statement.

"She's happy and thank you."

A knock on the door … "Kate, everyone, it's time." Julie the wedding coordinator was nearly as nervous as everyone in the room was. She had fallen in love with the bride and her quirky family. The rare connection with a client was what truly made her job fun.

Jenny, Ryan and their son were waiting just outside the doors to the sanctuary. Alex Ryan was barely old enough to walk, but just old enough that with his parents help he could serve as ring bearer. Just out of sight was Ed. He would walk up once Kate was in a position to walk down the aisle. Julie had arranged a brief pause after learning about the long lost family friend's surprise appearance. Everyone understood the walk had to happen immediately the emotions would be too much otherwise.

Julie smiled and handed Kate a small lace bag. Inside Kate knew were several lace handkerchiefs for her tears. Julie had told her to tuck the bag under her bouquet. It was one of the little things to help the bride. Kate was not expecting the two loose ones that Julie passed her as well. "Kate, you look lovely. Now your dad has a surprise for you."

Kate looked down to her father. The look in his eyes was overflowing with love … "Ed" she heard her father rasp out. Kate turned to her right and only when she got a look at her father's friend did she know how much her father and Ed loved her. She knew the two men had not talked in a couple of years. There had been a falling out she was involved. The shock that he would do this for her dad and for her was overwhelming.

"Katie, you are as beautiful as I imagined you would be. You make us all proud. Shall we?" Ed offered his arm, before she could say a word.

The music started as if on cue. The doors were opened to allow the procession. First the Ryans, than Lanie and Javier pushed Jim Beckett down the aisle. The gasps at the stunning bride, Kate Beckett was a princess bride even without royal blood. The guests who knew Ed and of the falling out understood the gesture of love he was offering. They were all filled with the sight of unconditional love at its finest.

As they approached her waiting fiancé, Kate whispered to Ed … "Thank you. Are you filling in for the father daughter dance too?"

"No, you need to sit in his chair and hold him Katie." She choked back a sob …

"You're right I wasn't thinking."

"Are you staying?" they had arrived at the alter barely noticing it was time.

He leaned in to give her the traditional kiss on the cheek, before she was placed in the hands and trust of her one and done.

"You know I can't. No regrets, my presence would create too many questions." He felt her hand reach up to his cheek. They looked into each other's eyes for the first time in a very long time.

She started to speak … "I'm so… "

"Don't be you found him. Now it is time for you to be happy."

Kate took one last look and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I am sorry. What you did for my father, for me, today I can never thank you enough. I am never going to see you again Castle am I?" She knew the answer before the words left her lips.

"No Kate we can't. We will always have our memories and if you ever need anything. Your dad's bills are taken care of. That's my wedding present no argument. Be happy your smile is too beautiful to be hidden." Left unsaid was that Javier Esposito knew how to reach him.

Richard Castle reached down and squeezed Kate's hand for the last time … "Always" he whispered one last time and then Richard "_**Ed"**_gar Castle turned with tears streaming down his face he walked back down the aisle.

She turned to watch him leave.

_A silent thank you mouthed to his back ... She waited to see if he turned back to look ... He did briefly and then the doors closed behind him._


End file.
